The Halloween Party (Riana)
by cw2k
Summary: Syzoth and Riana go to the Halloween party at Melody's Hair Salon. Credit and dedication goes to nadillaandlaprasfireandice


The Halloween Party

CW2k: This one-shot was requested and is dedicated to my friend nadillaandlaprasthefireandice. Credit and shoutout to her for the request.

Halloween night

5:45 PM

At the house of Riana and Syzoth, Reptile's real name, the couple were preparing for the Halloween party in Earthrealm. Riana is wearing her long white dress similar to the female character from her favorite movie, Shape of Water. Syzoth is using his MKX Kraken skin.

"Ok. Kotal has the children for a few hours," said Riana. "Ready to go?"

"I am ready," said Syzoth.

"Chris and Melody will be there. She just called me and told me where the party will take place, at her salon."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

The couple went to Earthrealm and stood in front of Melody's Nail Salon. Riana sees Kristina and Melody's friends, Sheva Alomar in her RE5 tribal skin, Cassie Cage in her Punk skin, Julia Chang in her Southern Belle outfit, a red shirt and jean skirt, Master Raven in her black evening dress, and Riana also sees Jade and Tanya, each in their MKD alternates green and yellow respectively. They were setting everything up from food, decorations and drinks.

"Riana!" Chris and Melody had arrived via limousine courtesy of Nina Williams in her French maid outfit. Chris dresses as Clark from King of Fighters and Melody has a sexy succubus outfit, revealing her curviness and thickness of her thighs. Her hair is down. She has her thigh stockings, knee boots, a corset similar to Jade and Tanya, as well as vampire wings that come with her arm sleeves she designed herself with a cape similar to Batman, without the serious materials that provide protection, all in purple.

'Melody?"

"Who else but me, baby?"

They entered the salon.

'Damn, girl!" Sheva said.

"I'm a succubus," Melody replied.

"We got everything ready to go. Riana, love the dress."

"Thank you."

"Syzoth, good to see you again."

"Likewise, Cage."

The Party began and Nina, joined by Helena in her Psylocke costume and Rachel in her DOA5LR skin. As the ladies were hanging out, getting their groove on, Chris and Syzoth were conversing with each.

"No shit?" Chris asked. "So you're telling me that you blindly served Shao Kahn, while he put your race into slavery?"

"If I had known, I would have killed him, but then again, I would never know my true race."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"I have something to show you."

Syzoth showed Chris a necklace he was wearing. It showed a photo of him and Riana on their wedding day.

"You're probably the first Saurian I know that's married to an Earthrealm woman. How do you feel about that?"

"I never knew happiness until I met her."

"How are the kids?"

"Wonderful. They are currently being watched by Kotal. Riana and I wanted to celebrate Halloween. Melody invited us."

"Ah. I'll be honest..."

"How does Melody treat you?"

Chris looked at Melody drinking Hawaiian Punch with Nina and Sheva. They were having a drinking contest and Sheva beat them both.

"She's terrific. Since my marriage a couple of years ago, she's been the only woman I ever loved."

"You were married?"

"To a very ungrateful woman. She was my high school sweetheart, but suddenly her attitude changed. I still don't know why."

"Are you happy with Melody?"

"Oh yeah. She's a real sweetheart once you get to know her. I'm sure Riana... WHOA!"

They saw Riana kissing Melody.

"Damn!"

"Girl, I dared you," said Raven.

"Totally worth it," said Melody.

"I have a favor to ask," said Riana.

"Sure!"

"Have you ever heard of You'll Never Know by Vera Lynn?"

"Wait a minute," said Sheva. "Are you talking about that song from Shape of Water?"

"Yes."

"We actually saw the movie last year, me and Sheva," said Raven.

"Seeing you and Syzoth here reminded me of the movie, except for real. Why?"

"Syzoth and I wanted to relive the dance scene from the movie."

"Oh this is a sight to see," said Nina.

"Syzoth, would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course, dear."

"Baby, would you like to dance with me, too?"

Chris took Melody's hand. "For my lady."

You'll Never Know by Vera Lynn was playing and Chris and Melody and everyone else saw what Riana and Syzoth doing some ballroom dancing. Chris bridal carried Melody and spun around. After the song was over, both couples kissed. The girls gave both couples a round of applause. Melody could tell that Syzoth loves his woman, and it'll definitely show tonight.

Syzoth and Riana came home after three hours.

"I love you, Syzoth."

"I love you too, Riana. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween."


End file.
